Simple Pleasure
by pierre bleu
Summary: Tidus and his gang are transported to Kingdom hearts, how will they cope and get back home?cross over with kingdom hearts. TidusYuna and Yuna's unrequited feelings for Shuyin


Simple pleasure

Kingdom hearts Chain of memories/2/ Final Fantasy 7,8,10/10-2 Parody

This is a parody. It uses the Japanese names of all the Organization members. Since some people don't care and just skip ahead, just go ahead and read it. For those who care it has some bad words and maybe some sexual situations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Suki da ne

Tidus, and his gay party, except the girls who were lesbians, so that was different were in Cid's airship. Yuna finally had brought him back to life, but she had a secret crush on Shuyin and his big teeth. Brother glared at Cid for taking over the Fahrenheit, he and Buddy couldn't even make love every night and let Shinra watch them, because Cid was there. Yuna talked to him, but she had cooties so he just talked in Al Bhed and giggled with Rikku. Cid suddenly gasped and pointed to a cloud.

"Oh no! That cloud is grey, we don't got no grey clouds, it must be Sin!" Yuna sighed and Tidus played with his pants and angsted secretly about Auron.

"Can't be you old fool, he's dead" Shinra said and they all laughed at him. Cid knew something was wrong, but no one ever listened to him, a giant rolling grey cloud was swallowing them, and he'd say "I told you so" later. They couldn't laugh then, and besides he wasn't even old. When they went through the cloud finally everyone was still laughing, except Tidus who looked at his watch and said

"It's been five minutes now, not funny anymore." They shut up because he was a protagonist and he paid their checks. They realized, with the exception of Cid who tried to tell them, that they were in a dark city.

"Where in the hell are we?" Cid asked and Rikku looked thoughtful until steam came out of her head. She started to sway back and forth and tugged at her bikini bra. Cid waited patiently, his daughter was cute and smart, but sometimes he worried about her mental health. Tidus looked at her wearily, but he wasn't in a rush either.

"Ed'c dra Tyng Ledo uw Dra Funmt Dryd Hajan Fyc!"(1) Everybody sighed, but then gasped. They panicked, because there was no such place in Spira. Tidus turned to Rikku for more information, but she had started eating, and it was a bad idea to talk to her when she was eating.

Yuna started singing all of a sudden to calm everyone down, but instead of Suki da ne, or 1000 words, or that other song no one cares about out came the words of some Japanese song. "Omoedaseba haruka haruka…." She stopped and looked at her clothes, but she wasn't in the dress sphere that Lenne's spirit was in, so it wasn't her. It wasn't like Lenne knew that many songs anyway. Cid landed and everyone walked around. A black thingy attacked them and they had the fight screen!

Wait…there was none, where was the Rpg fight screen, and what the crap was this music? "What? We can't fight like this" Yuna said.

"Certainly you cant't" A man behind them said. Or was it? The person had a black trenchcoat with the hood up, but he took the hood off and had really pretty brownish kinda hair, and rose like colored eyes. He used a scythe and demolished the creatures.

"Woah, how did you do that, and who are you?" Shinra asked while everyone else just stood there in shock like they were programmed. He smiled and put up the scythe and rose petals started to fall over him. Tidus thought he was gay like everyone in his party, but gay guys usually fight pretty well, and run faster than him.

"I'm Marusha" He said and everyone did a double take. What kind of name was that? "Oh come on, we're made by the same company, I just belong to Disney too" He picked up a rose petal from the air and threw it to Tidus. "You're the Protagonist, they always look pissy."

"Yeah, but you're name…is just odd. Oh well, do you own an inn where we can rest?" Marusha laughed at him and motioned for them to follow. They came to a giant place with a moon in the shape of a heart. "This is a big inn"

"It's not an inn, it's the base of organization 13" Marusha smiled and took them to a place called the Call of Despair, which was more comfortable than it sounded.

"Our members are

I –Zemunasu- The Superior

II-Shigubāru_-_The Free Shooter

III-Zarudin-The Whirlwind Lancer

IV-Vikusen-The Chilly Academic

V-Rekuseusu-The Silent Hero

VI-Zekushion-The Cloaked Schemer

VII-Saikusu- The Luna Divider

VIII-Akuseru-The Flurry of Dancing Flames

IX-Demikkusu-The Melodious Nocturne

X-, Rukusōdo-The Gambler of Fate

XI-, Mārūsha-The Graceful Assassin

XII-Rakushīnu-The Savage Nymph

XIII-Rokusasu- The Key of Destiny

And our favorite Replica Riku"

Everyone stared at him and started to laugh nervously. "I don't think this is going to turn out good." Yuna said.

"We just gotta get back home" Buddy said and Brother nodded. Marusha just looked at them without any hint of emotion, but of course he had just met them.

To be continued….

1.What Rikku says

It's the Dark City of The World That Never Was!"

"Ed'c dra Tyng Ledo uw Dra Funmt Dryd Hajan Fyc!"

I'm not following the rules for Al Bhed, just the letters

2. The org

1 Xemnas

2 Xigbar

3 Xaldin

4 Vexen

5 Lexeaus

6 Zexion

7 Saix

8 Axel

9 Demyx

10 Luxord

11 Marluxia

12 Larxene

13 Roxas

Riku Replica-Nisemono is what Riku calls his Replica in the Japanese version of Chain of memories.


End file.
